Hangover
by BumiBomber
Summary: The Sket Dance wake up after a large hangover, only to find themselves in alot of trouble... "We accidentally robbed a bank!"- Bossun
1. Cap Lost

The Hangover - Cap Lost

My first comedy fanfic, these events are a parody of the events in hangover...

"Riiiiinnnnnnggggggg!" My alarm clock rang, I stoped it and started to get up, with a huge headache...

"Ugh... What happened last night... My head feels like it's gonna explode..."

"Oi! Bossun, breakfast is ready!" Rumi shouted.

"Coming! I said as I started to get dressed, but I couldn't find my poppman cap...

"Mom, where's my poppman cap?"

"I don't know, you came back without it..."

"Wait what?!" I said as I ran through the door.

"Yes, you didn't have your cap back yesterday..."

"Oh great where could i-"

"Uh... Why is Himeko on the couch..."

"Don't you remember? You two were kissing there..."

"Wait What?!"

"Yea, you two looked so cute together... I couldn't help taking pictures..." Rumi said

"Wait! You took pictures?!"

"Well, yea..."

"C'mon man! I was drunk! I think..."

"But you look so cute together..."

"Stop saying that!" I said as I shook my sister back and forth...

"Ugh... Where am I?" Himeko said as she started to wake up...

"Bossun?! What are you doing in my house?!"

"Ugh... Himeko, your on my couch in my house..."

"Wha... What the hell happened!"

"Long story short, we both got drunk and... Ki... Ki... Ki..."

"By the love of god! You two made out on that couch..."

"Wait What?! What did you do?!"

"Why are you mad... You made the first move..." Rumi said.

"I... I... I was drunk!"

"Well so was I!"

"Ugh... My head still hurts... Okay look none of us are guilty of anything..."

"Well yeah... I guess... It was just a one night stand..."

"Will they just go out already..." Rumi whispered.

"H... Hey, Rumi is it? Can I have one of those photos..."

"What?! Why?!"

"So Jin will stop bothering me... Yesterday he kept annoying me..."

"Fine..."

"Here you go..." Rumi gave Himeko a picture...

"Wow, we really look cute in this picture..."

"Why is everyone saying that!"

"Because it's true, just look at this picture..."

"Oh yea..."

"Seriously, just make out already..."

"BTW, Himeko, have you seen my hat?"

"W...well I remembered you wearing it when we accidentaly robbed a bank..."

"We accidentally robbed a bank?!"

"Yea but I don't have any memory other than that..."

Suddenly, my poppman cap fell from Himeko's clothes...

"Seriously?"

"Huh... I don't know how it got there..." Himeko said with an embarassed face...

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew in the room... There was a helicopter!

"I've finally found you thr- wait, where's the third guy? The otaku with the glasses"

"We don't know... We don't know anything from last night!"

"Liars! You two robbed my casino directly after you robbed that bank!"

"We don't know where your cash is!"

"Then Die!"

"Get down!" as I pushed away Himeko, as gunfire went blazing... 


	2. The Agreement

The Hangover - The Threat

Gunfire was everywhere, everything in my appartment was being destroyed...

"Make a run for it!"

We all ran as fast as we could to the door...

"Oh no you don't!" The guy in the helicopter said as he jumped out the helicopter into our appartment... He grabbed Rumi's foot and jumped back straight to the helicopter...

"If you don't tell me where she is, I'll drop her!" He said as he held Rumi upside down...

"Wait! I don't know where your money is! But I'll make you a deal.."

"I'm listening..."

"We will get you back the money, and in return you return Rumi unharmed..."

"Fine, I'll give you till the end of the week to return my fifty million yen..."

"But it's a Saturday! How am I supposed to get the money back in 2 days?!"

"I don't give a shit!" He said as he flew away into the distance...

"Rumi's in serious trouble... C'mon Himeko! We have to find Switch! He might no more!"

We ran to out the door to Switch's place as fast as possible...

*Skips to Switch's place*

We came to Switch's room only to find a security tape on the ground, Switch wearing a fedora and a tuxedo, a few poker chips on the ground...

Switch started to get up and grab his laptop and typed in "What happened last night?"

"I'll tell you what happened... We robbed a bank and a casino!"

"Oh... Wait what?!"

"Yea and we pissed off the casino owners to..."

"We never stole from the casino! We were just really lucky...

"What are you..."

"We hit the jackpot 10 times in a row... The owners said we were cheating and aimed guns at us... We immadiately ran as fast as we could..."

"And what about the bank?"

"What about what bank?"

"Didn't we rob a bank?!"

"You two robbed a bank?!"

"I'm not sure, I don't know, I don't know crap!"

"Wait a minute, isn't that a security footage on that tape? Because it's labeled as one..."

"We need to check out that tape..."

"Agreed..." 


	3. The Lion, the Tape, and the Wardrobe

Hangover - The Lion, The Tape, and The Wardrobe... Oh and the Corpse

"Hey look theres Bossun, walking as drunk as I thought he would..." Himeko said as we watch the video.

"Why am I in a hoody? And why am I holding a glass of wi- Holy Shit!"

"So, I threw the bottle, and it just ignited automatically... How does that work?"

"Shhh... Just look..."

"Wow did that guy just give me a bag full of cash..."

"You're the one who walked away..."

"I was drunk!"

"Shut up you two! This video may not have sound, but I'm pretty you, Bossun can figure out what happened..."

"Okay, let me just put o- Hey! Who's goggles are these... Where the hell are my goggles!"

"Just use it for now..."

"Okay..."

"Hmm... I came in wasted, but that's obvious... When I threw my bottle of wine it blew out like a molotov coctail, So since I threw it to the left side of the building, the bank, Which means there was some type of fire... Maybe a smoker... The only bank in Tokyo that allows smoking is the national transit bank...

"I went to the national transit bank! *Cough* Cough*"

"Bossun your awsome!"

"Let's go! There must be someone around there that knew abit about us..."

"Wait a minute... You said we won 50 million yen last night... At that bastard's casino... But we couldn't have spent all our money back there... We spent it at another casino!"

"That's good... But not enough... There are dozens of casinos in Japan..."

"You're right... The amount of chips we have here in your room is worth a hundred thousand yen..."

"Oh god, I need to poop..."

"Are you serious..."

"Just let me go to your bathroom!"

"Fine it's right there..."

"Okay thanks"

"Oh hey lion... Aah! It's a lion!" I said as I ran out of the bathroom...

"Switch! There's a lion in your bathroom!"

"Wait, what?! How?!"

"I don't know! Look for something to net him down!"

"I have a net in my wardrobe"

"Get it! The lock can't hold him forever!"

"Holy shit! There's a dead guy in my closet!" Switch turned his speaker volume to max.

"What is going on here! First I found me and Himeko kissed last night, then..."

"You two kissed! I would be so happy if I wasn't so freaked out right now!"

"Switch grab the poker chips, Himeko carry the corpse, I'll make a net"

"Why do I have to carry the corpse?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt by this lion, and Switch can't carry the corpse, he's too dang weak!"

"So you want me to carry the corpse because I'm the only one strong enough?!"

"I want you to carry the corpswe because I care for the both of you, so get out!" Himeko's faced turned pink after I said that.

"O... Okay! C'mon Switch!"

"Kk"

"What the hell is keke?"

"I meant to say kay kay"

"Oh alri-"

"The lock's broken! The lion's loose!"

"He's blocked the door!"

"Jump through the window!"

"Are you serious?!"

"It's either that or being mauled by a lion..."

"Fine..."

"three, two-"

"Jump!"

"Did you jump at two? Why did you make me jump at two?! I was scared shitless!"

"I'm sorry... But hey atleast we avoided the lion..."

"Actually, a lion counts as a cat..."

"So?"

"A cat always lands on all fours... Wait, wheres Bossun?" As Switch said those Himeko turned around to realize I was gone...

"Just taking a headstart...(whistles)"

"Bossun we can't leave I'm carrying a goddanm corpse!"

"Oh... Huh... I forgot about him..."

"Whe... Where am I?!"

"Holy shit he's alive!" 


	4. The Married Couple

Hangover - The Married Couple

"Well, Ofcourse I'm alive!"

"But you weren't breathing..." I said to him with a shocked face.

"Well I took a hell lot of drugs... Last night..."

"Great a drugattic..." Switch said carcastically

"Guys... We should run..."

"W... Why?"

"Bossun, Switch, turn around..."

"Oh no..."

"Oh no wha- The lions out!"

"You don't have to mention that Captain Obvious!"Himeko said as she bomped my head.

"What the hell?! Did you guys steal my pet lion?!"

"Your pet lion?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Come here boy, who's a good cat, you are, you are..."

"They technically count as a cat... So he treats them like one..."

"This guys a weirdo..."

"Now, could you please tell us what happened last night..."

"Tell us! Tell us! It'll be funny..."

"You guys don't remember? Not even the married couple?"

"Wait What!" But me and Himeko yelled.

"Y... Yeah you two got married... At a pizzaria... You two looked so cute up there... Even with all the ridicilousness, your freind was drenched in tears of happiness..."

"Then it would explain the rings on our hands..."

"Wait, I remember something... We were hanging out laughing at each others jokes while eating a pizza..."

"Yeah then?"

"Tell us! Tell us! it'll be funny!"

"Fine... I said it would be funny to see me stuff my face full of onion rings..."

"Haha, yeah that would be funny"

"But then you said it was funnier..."

"What would be funnier than stuffing your face filled with onion rings?"

"...You said it would be funnier if we got married..."

"I...I said that?!"

"Himeko, did you really propose to him just like that?"

"W... Well... I was drunk..."

"Y... Yeah... And so was I..."

"These two huh?" The drugattic said to Switch.

"Yeah... By the way, what's your name?"

"Ichidoshi Marikuya, most people call me Ichi."

"Huh, so are you coke or crystal?"

"Coke, pepsi crystal just didn't feel right..."

"No I mean the drug addiction your into..."

"Addicted? No... Yesterday was a one time deal... I took as much as you did..."

"Wait what?! I didn't remember taking any drugs..."

"You, me, and those two lovebirds.."

"We aren't lovebirds!"

"You two just don't realize it do you? Fine, I was getting off topic..."

"Last Night, you guys ordered 1 glasses of wine, that wine just so happened to have roofies in it, because yesterday, we found out that someone had contaminated all our wines with roofies... I was the one who brought it up to you... You guys gave me a shot as a tip, and oh boy shit got crazy...

"How crazy?"

"Accidentally robbing a bank crazy!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Look, I don't really know what else happened ok?! I only remembered about the wedding..."

"The wedding that's it! What pizzaria did you go to?!"

"Pizza Hat..."

"That's a horrible pun..." Switch jokingly said.

"C'mon Himeko! Switch! There might be more people who knows about last night there!" I said as we ran in the distance... 


	5. Pizza Fedora

Hangover - Pizza Fedora

"So that's why it's called pizza hat.."

"Because the restaurant is shaped like a hat..."

"Plus they actually sell hats... Wait, I remember something! Something about my fedora..."

"Yea? What is it?"

"I won that fedora by entering a food contest..."

"How does that help us in anyway?!"

"H... Hey! Stop shaking me! It's helpful because maybe the guy who gave me the hat knows something about last night..."

"Y... Yeah..."

"Then why are you still shaking me!"

"Oh... Right... Um..."

"Just say sorry you knucklehead..." Himeko said as she bonked me in the head...

"Is that the way your supposed to treat your husband..."

"You aren't my husband! I don't even..."

"H... Hey, before you beat me up, I was just kidding...man..."

"Y... Yeah... I know that..."

"Speaking of our crazy marrige... We could ask the guy who married us together..."

"Wait, what's in your pocket?!"

"You mean my pocket?"

"Yea..."

"Wait, it's my vow!" I said to my suprise...

"You still have it?!"

"The writing's real crap though... It's so crap I can't read it..."

"So... It's just a peice of paper with writing so bad we couldn't read it..."

"Y... Yeah..."

"Hey Sw- where did he go?!"

"Probably looking for the hat seller"

"Yeah..."

"What's with the frown?"

"It's nothing..."

"Guys! I went back to get my hat to find something crazy in it..."

"What is i- Holy shit!"

"Oh my god that's discusting!" 


	6. Freddy Got Unfingered

Hangover - Freddy got Unfingered

"Switch... Why is there a finger in your hat?!"

"I don't know... I thought there would be something pizza related in here... But instead I found a finger instead..."

"but you seem totally relaxed to it!"

"Stop shaking me! The guy who lost his finger might know something more...about the night..."

"Yeeaaaaa..."

"Himeko..."

"Himeko..."

"Himeko! Stop shaking him! He's out cold!"

"Oh... Sorry..."

"You really got to stop your shaking habbits..." Himeko bonked me on the head...

"Ouch! What is it with you and bonking me today..."

"Your the one being unsensitive..."

"Says the girl who bet her freind into marridge..."

"Shut up you insect!"

"I'm so tired of that I'm not gonna reply..."

"Fine you red horned catterpillar..."

"Is that the way you would refer to your husband..."

"You are not your my husband... And I'm not your wife..." as she said those words I got to a please don't hit me position...

"Hey... Before you hit me... Remember I said would... I know we aren't actually husband and wife... And we'll probably never becomes that... Because I know neither of us wants to...right?"

"H... Himeko?! Are you crying?!" I said to her as tears trickeled down her cheeks...

"N... No... It's just the rain..."

"Himeko, don't rely on cliches, it's a sunny day..."

"Shut up!" Himeko said as she ran away.

"Himeko! Come back!" I would have chased after her but some guy grabbed me... I turned around only to find a fist straight to my face!

"The hell was that for?!" After I said that, he punched me again!

"Wha-" Before I could say a word, he punched me again!

"Sto-" Do I have to even tell you what happened?"

I got pissed so I kicked him in the nuts...

"You asshole!"

"Wha- I'm the asshole?! You punched me four times!"

"You choped off my finger!"

"Oh shit, so this finger belongs to you?"

"Give me that! It'll take weeks for doctors to fix this..."

"Excuse me, I know I brutalized your finger, maybe, but who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Freddy, otherwise known as, the chef of pizza hat, or, more recently known as the guy who got his finger chopped off by a bunch of childish immature reckless brats!"

"Childish reckless and immature?! I'm married!" I said as I shoved my ring in his face..."

"You guys got married in a pizzaria! Your marridge is nothing but a stupid bet!"

"I'm closer to her than you think!"

"What is she your best freind? You two are just freinds by the way I saw you last night!"

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to be with her..."

"I don't care about your feelings about her! You chopped of my finger!"

"Stop complaining! Could you just tell us what happened after we chopped of your finger?"

"You guys ran away..."

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" 


	7. The Girl with the Panda Tatoo

Hangover - The Girl with the Panda Tatoo

Since Himeko and Bossun split up, these next two chapters will take place at the same time and at different perspectives ... Starting with Himeko...

"That asshole is so insensitive! Could he really mean it?!" I said as I stumped down the sidewalks.

"Ugh... My right shoulder feels awful..." I started to look down as I pulled back my sleeve...

"Is that a tatoo?! What the hell?!"

"Agh! My head hurts... I'm starting to remember something..."

"Yu knw what would be funnier than the two of yo getin married? If you got a tatoo!"

"Yeah that would be awsome!"

"No matter how many typos there are in Switch's sentence, lets do both!"

"Danm it! Those two...but...well... I brought it on myself... I'm starting to feel guilty..."

"Well maybe I should take action..."

"First I need to find the tatoo shop, the owners might know something more..."

"H... Hey that tatoo..." a stranger said as she approached me...

"Did you get that from the Soul Scarer tatoo shop?"

"What kind of name is that?! Ugh, whatever, where's the tatoo parlor?"

"Don't you know? It's 10 blocks north and 7 blocks east and the third on the left"

"Ok thanks!" I said as I ran into the distance...

*Skips to Himeko outside the tatoo parlor*

"I need to catch my breath..."

"So this is the tatoo parler huh..."

"Here we go..." I said as I opened the door...

"Hello gentleman..."

"Oh hey it's the drunk blonde bimbo!"

"I am not a bimbo!"

"Yes you are..."

"Whatever! Do you know anything about last night..."

"Well all I know is you had a tatoo and had sex with your boyfreind on the waiting couch..."

"Wait what?!" I said as I stood up from the couch as fast as I could.

"Yeah you said you were gonna go to a casino, also you left this behind..."

"Why would have a book like this..."

"Ofcourse that's how Bossun hit ten jackpots yesterday... Okay thanks for your help!" I said as I ran away to the change before going to the casino, because of the dressing code there... 


	8. Honey, I Made a Kid

Hangover - Honey, I Made a Kid

"Ugh! I'm seriously pissed off with this!"

"Uhhhhh shouldn't you get your freind to the hospital?"

"Oh right..." I said as I dragged Switch to the hospital.

*Skips to Bodsun at the hospital*

"Uhhh I need help...my freind fainted..."

"Oh it's you, the guy who impregnented his girlfreind..."

"Wait What!"

"Yes your girlfreind is pregnant, with your baby..."

"God danm it! She wasn't my girlfreind heck she was only my freind..."

"You were drunk as hell, but they say being drunk only brings out the things that you've always wanted..."

"Really? What about roofies?"

"Well it's the exact same thing..."

"Ugh... Why did I have to say those words..."

"What words..."

"I said neither of us were intersted in a relationship... Then she started crying and ran away"

"It's pretty obvious both of you do..."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What were we doing here?"

"You guys were so drunk that you had kidney pains..."

"Ouch..."

"So that was it... So not anything else?"

"Nope... But I have something that might belong to you..."

"How to count cards..."

"That's it! I can use this to get the mafia's money back..."

"Wait! There's a dress code for the casino, that is it has to be fancy..."

"What kind of dress code is that?!"

"Theres a judge that rates your fanciness before your allowed in..."

"Fine I'll go home first... Switch is already fancilu dressed..."

"So I should tell him your plan when he wakes up?"

"Yep, heres a 100 for the trouble..."

"Fine..."

I ran home then to the casino with a black jacket and a shirt with a bullseye picture inprinted on it... But I had trouble getting in...

"Your too young!"

"I just look young..."

"That's a lie!"

"See this ring, it's an engagement ring..."

"So What?! You could have took that from your parents!"

"That's absurd!"

"Your face is absurd!"

As I started to give up but then a beautiful blond appeared in front of me, she was wearing a black shirt with purple spots on them, as well as a pink skirt...

"I'm his wife, is there a problem here?"

"Kh, fine come in"

"H... Himeko, I'm sorry about the things I said... They kind of slipped out..."

"You didn't mean it?"

"Ofcourse not!"

"Look we can talk about this later, but right now we need to get enough money to save Rumi..."

"How to count cards? I've got this how to win slot machines book..."

"That book doesn't work anymore! It's a decade old! The slot machines speed and system are different this day and age..."

"So ace of spades, are we gonna win this or not?"

"Yeah, but I need you to help me distract people..."

"Don't forget me!"

"Switch how did you get in?"

"I told him that I was your brother"

"That gaurd's so gullible..."

"Okay are we gonna do this?"

"Yea!"

So we walk in, in slowmotion with fog... Preparing for the greatest montage ever... 


	9. Oceans Twenty-One

Hangover - Oceans Twenty-One

"Okay, heres the plan, you guys distract the players and the dealer where I'll start focusing on remembering the cards, the, I'll count the cards"

"Okay!"

"I'll be the drunk guy who embarasses his freind!"

"Why do you get to embarass me?!"

"Because I'm funny..."

"Your backstory's about the death of your bother!"

"His story is about the death of his parents!"

"Stop conplaining and just do the skit when I nod!"

"Fine..."

"Okay play awsome montage music!"

"Okay Bossun look closely... Consetration!"

"Gyuhswkciaivkrtvridb" Switched typed into his laptop...

"Dude stop embarassing me!"

"Fjyd ygd" Switch replied...

They attracted everyone at the table, I started to focus...

It was the awsomest montage ever!

"Dude! We did it!"

"Uh, guys... We got alot more than we needed... Like 50 million more..."

"Wh... What?! Are you serious?!"

"Yea!"

"Were rich!"

"No you're not! You were cheating weren't you?"

"No we wer-"

"You were counting cards were'nt you?"

"That's not cheating!"

"It is to me, and every casino owner to date..."

"You're rotten!"

"Everybody that works in the casino buisness is rotten... From the owners to hell the waiters..."

"That's i-" I couldn't finish my sentence as he hit me in the face... Then everything went to blank... 


	10. The Reveal

Hangover - The Reveal

"Uhhhhh... That guys got a real nice punch..."

"But did he really have to throw us in the trash... Everyone who works in the casino is rotten..."

"Everyone..."

"That's it! We were wrong all along!"

"What?!"

"We never spent out our cash, someone stole it!"

"Who?!"

"The Waiter!"

"Wait, but he was drugged to!"

"It's obvious that he lied!"

"How do you know?!"

"Tell me, how did he know about the roofies in the wine, the answer is, he was the one who put them in!"

"Bossun, you're a genius!"

"Wait, wheres Switch?"

"I'm right here, just trying to track that dirty waiter's phone number"

"You take planning ahead to a new level..."

"I got him! He's at the Gold Blossom hotel, but he's just checked in, so he may not have spent our money yet!"

"We gotta move!"

"Bossun, it's at kyochi road, that's like 34 blocks away!"

"Then we gotta grab ourselves a car"

"But we can't just steal a car!"

"That's right, this is a good time to exploit the fact that you're pregnant..."

"I'm pregnant?!"

"With my baby but this isn't the time to talk about this!"

"You inconciderate bastard!" Himeko punched me in the face, sending me twenty-three feet away

"Uhhhh, sorry I know I should have told you sooner but if I did it would cause problems and Rumi will be as good as dead!"

"Y... Your right, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay..."

"Guys, I got us a cab"

"You really plan ahead man..."

We all got into the cab, it took us half an hour, but we finally made it

"Lets do this!" 


	11. Final Frontier

Hangover - Final Frontier

"He's up there, with all the flashy ligy any of us brought a weapon?"

"I have a srynge"

"I have an almost lethal dose of drugs"

"Wait, why do you have an almost lethal dose of drugs?"

"I thought it would come in handy"

"How?! Your planning way too ahead!"

"Yea, it's becoming creepy..."

"Sorry, but you gotta admit it's gonna be handy, Bossun you'll need to inject this into him"

"Why me?!"

"Because I can't fight"

"Yea and Himeko's pregnant..."

"So you go in!"

"Fine, but I need someone to back me up"

"Himeko, can you drive the car? I have a freind who lent me his car that's parked right there , and we need someone to drive it for the getaway ride"

"Ofcourse not! Can you?"

"Yes"

"Wait, so the pregnant lady has to go after the villain?"

"Yep"

"Don't worry, all we have to do is inject him with these drugs, he'll pass out... Then, we take back what we earned"

"F... Fine..."

"Looks like we'll have to shoot the door down"

"But none of us have one"

"I have one" Switch said as he pulled one out of his pocket.

"Did you plan this far off?!"

"Yep"

"Fine, Cmon Himeko! He's just a waiter!"

"Yeah!"

We ran to his room, I shot the lock and we bursted in, there were neons and strippers everywhere, it was crazy, it was like a night in Vegas.

"Okay watch out, That asshole might come in at any moment"

"How about now?! Motherf****r"

"Holy shit! Himeko du-" I couldn't finish my sentence, because a bullet went through my knee"

"Bossun!"

"It's okay take this!" I said as I threw her my srynge.

"It's no match man your cornered!"

"Really?" He sad as he started to climb up the balcony"

"Don't jump!"

"You either live or die"

"Do you want to die?!"

"No... I want to live..." He said as he jumped off the balcony. He released a parachute and was flying around the city. I texted Switch.

"Switch!"

"Did you get him?"

"No, so do me a favor and look up"

"Holy shit!"

"Switch chase after him, we'll look for the money!"

"Why do you get the easy job!"

"Because you're the one down there with the car!"

"Fine!"

End of Conversation

Bossun's POV

We ransacked the room, but the cash wasn't anywhere! Then I started to think... All the people hide there money in safes, this guy didn't have a safe... But then I realized...

"That's it!"

"What's it?!"

"I know where he kept the cash!"

"Where?!"

"All casinos keep they're money in a safe, and that safe is usually always in the wall"

"So?"

"That reminded me of the only place we haven't checked yet..."

"The wall!"

"But we need something to break open the wa-" Himeko smashed the wall before I could finish the sentence.

"I found a sledge hammer on the floor..."

"Himeko you're awsome!"

Switches POV

"This guy is a real pain!"

"Haha! Can't catch me now eh?"

"Who the hell still says eh?!"

"Me mother-" He then crashes into a building, he drops straight down into the glass of the car I was driving...

"It's over..." I said as I saw the dead man on my mirror... 


	12. The Conclusion

Hangover - The Conclusion

Text Conversation

"Switch, what's your condition?"

"Not good, the waiters dead!"

"Wait, What?!"

"He hit a building and fell head first to the cars window!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes!"

"I guess we don't need him anymore... We found the gold"

"Okay"

End of text conversation

"Uhhhh Bossun, we have a problem"

"What?"

"I counted the chips but were low 3 million yen..."

"Wait, what?!"

"Himeko, that means of us have to chip in a miillion!"

"Can we afford that?!"

"No!"

"Is there a way?!"

"Hmmmmmm... These rings!"

"Our rings? Are you sure? I'm gonna be parent soon..."

"The rings not the only symbol that I'm not gonna abandon you, It's about time I take responsibility... Besides... I really want to..."

"W... Want to?"

"Himeko, I l...love you"

"I love you too..."

We didn't kiss because of the situation, but with those words came happiness in my heart...

Switch came in, he said he explained everything to the police. We sold the two rings for 2 million each, with the 1 million being saved for buying new ones in the future. We gave back the money to the greedy casino owners, and they gave back Rumi.

Himeko gave birth to a baby boy 9 months later, I named him Ryosuke after my father... And four years after his birth, we got married, but before that there was another hangover... But that's a story for another day... 


End file.
